Think About Anna
by DeviTX
Summary: Mungkin Anna tidak akan tahu apa yang ditulis oleh Yoh mengenainya. Tapi Anna tentu bisa melihat kasih sayang Yoh hanya baginya. Dan Anna pun punya caranya sendiri untuk memperlihatkannya. Dan itu juga hanya untuk Yoh. RnR...


**Think About Anna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Hiroyuki Takei does. I just own this fic.**

**Pairing: Yoh x Anna, YohAnna, YoNa**

**Warning: OOC mungkin dan ada typo(s) mungkin?**

Tenang. Suasana di rumah itu tenang. Dan dalam ketenangannya, seorang laki-laki duduk di belakang rumahnya sambil melihat langit. Headphone berwarna orange setia berada di lepalanya. Langit saat itu juga berwarna senada dengan headphone itu. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap. Matahari yang menyinari tempat itu sebentar lagi akan berpindah ke tempat lain.

Yoh – duduk menikmati angin yang berembus pelan membelai wajahnya. Dia agak lelah sehabis latihan berat yang diberikan tunangannya, Anna. Tak heran Yoh kelelahan. Latihan yang diberikan Anna memang berat. Dan bahkan lebih berat dari pertarungannya selama ini.

Seharusnya sekarang Yoh tak perlu lagi khawatir dan mempermasalahkan soal latihan. Karena dia telah menjadi seorang Shaman King. Pertarungan yang berbahaya sudah selesai. Tapi, Anna tetap memberinya latihan. Dia ingin Yoh tetap melatih tubuhnya dan tidak bermalas-malasan saja. Dan Yoh tidak mempersoalkannya. Karena Yoh tahu, yang dilakukan Anna semata-mata untuk dirinya.

"Hari yang tenang," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Hari ini memang dia tidak dimarahi Anna karena dia melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Anna dengan baik. Sebenarnya dia masih mempunyai tugas, yaitu membuat makan malam. Tapi dia memilih beristirahat sebentar. Lagipula, waktu makan malam masih agak lama.

Dan sementara headphone-nya memainkan musik, Yoh mulai mengajak pikirannya melayang ke sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Dan entah kenapa, yang bisa dibayangkannya hanya Anna. "Anna, ya?" mendapat suatu ide, Yoh bangkit dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak berapa lama dia kembali sambil membawa selembar kertas dan polpen. "Kadang kan aku mempunyai ide seperti ini. Aku akan menulis apa yang kupikirkan terhadap Anna. Supaya nantinya aku tidak akan lupa dengan apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum khasnya. Dia pun mulai menulis.

_Tentang Anna, ya? Dia tunanganku, tentu saja. Dia mempunyai wajah yang cantik. Banyak yang menyukainya (maksudku menyukainya karena cantik). Lihat saja waktu dia pertama kali memasuki kelas kami, semua cowok terpesona karena kecantikannya. Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya juga, aku terpesona dan berkata kalau dia itu imut. Dan tentu saja aku langsung mendapat tamparan darinya._

_Teman-temanku mengatakan kalau Anna itu seorang gadis yang sadis dan menyeramkan. Mereka takut pada Anna. Bahkan Ren yang punya ego tinggi itu takut padanya. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mendekatinya apalagi membuatnya marah. Aku juga tahu sih kalau Anna itu menakutkan. Dia tak akan segan-segan menamparmu kalau dia memang tidak suka atau kau tidak memenuhi perintahnya. Aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi kurasa, aku tidak takut padanya. Tidak, bukan itu yang kutakutkan._

_Sebenarnya, Anna itu rapuh. Di luar, dia terlihat menakutkan, wajah dingin, kata-katanya tajam dan terlihat kuat dan tegap. Tapi, di dalamnya dia itu rapuh. Dia kesepian. Sejak dulu dia kesepian. Mungkin karena masa lalunya yang tidak menyenangkan dia menjadi seorang yang menutup diri._

_Anna yang selama ini membantuku. Dengan latihan yang diberikannya, aku bisa menjadi kuat seperti sekarang. Dengan kata-kata tajam namun sebenarnya menyemangati, aku bisa berdiri walaupun lawanku begitu tangguh. Berkatnya aku bisa mengalahkan kakak kembarku, Hao dan menjadi seorang Shaman King. Kalau tak ada dia, entah aku akan jadi apa sekarang ini._

_Tanpa Anna, aku tak mungkin memenangkan Shaman Fight dan berada di sini. Aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi seorang laki-laki pemalas dan akan langsung kalah di pertarungan pertama. Aku tak mungkin bisa jadi Shaman King hanya untuk hidup santai. Karena dialah aku bisa sampai di sini. Dan aku baru teringat kalau aku belum berterima kasih padanya._

_Terima kasih, Anna._

_Sampai saat ini aku masih berpikir untuk apa sebenarnya aku bertarung dan menjadi Shaman King. Waktu kecil, aku ingin bisa menjadi Shaman King agar bisa hidup santai dengan memiliki Roh Agung. Tapi kurasa alasan itu tak masuk akal. Karena seperti yang kutulis di atas, aku tak mungkin menjadi Shaman King jika hanya untuk itu. Mestinya aku punya suatu alasan yang lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa bertahan dalam Shaman Fight. Tapi, lupakanlah! Kepalaku sakit jika terus memikirkannya._

_Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bercakap-cakap dengan Manta di taman sekolah. Saat itu, Anna tak bersama kami. Tiba-tiba Manta bertanya, "Yoh, sebenarnya Anna itu apa buatmu? Dia tunanganmu, kan? Lalu, apa kau menyayanginya?". Aku agak kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Saat aku baru mau menjawabnya, bel berbunyi dan aku tidak jadi mengatakannya. Nah, sekarang aku ingat apa jawabanku._

_Bagiku, Anna itu sosok yang begitu silau. Dia kuat dan tegas. Dia galak dan menakutkan. Namun begitu, dia punya sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang begitu lemah. Dan aku punya tugas untuk melindunginya. Tapi sebenarnya dia…hangat. Anna memang tak terlihat punya kepedulian terhadap masalah di sekelilingnya. Tapi dia punya caranya sendiri untuk memperlihatkan kepeduliannya. Dan aku…menyayanginya. Ya, aku begitu menyayanginya._

_Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa melihatnya bahagia. Aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih dan kecewa. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuknya._

_Eh? Begitu, ya? Ternyata alasanku ingin menjadi Shaman King, itu semua untuk Anna. Aku ingin membuat cita-citanya tercapai – menjadi First Lady dalam dunia Shaman. Dan aku juga tak ingin membuat jerih payah Anna yang melatihku sia-sia. Karena itu aku terus berlatih dan menjadi kuat hinga akhirnya menjadi Shaman King._

_Dan, aku tak ingin gagal. Aku tak ingin Anna meninggalkanku karena aku gagal menjadi Shaman King. Karena sebenarnya ketakutan terbesarku adalah kehilangan Anna. Aku takut kehilangan Anna. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika hidup tanpa Anna. Segalanya tak akan lengkap jika tanpanya. Sebegitu takutnya aku sehingga aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku agar bisa tetap bersama Anna. Yah, walaupun tetap saja tidak bisa karena aku mati. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa melindunginya._

_Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Anna sangat penting bagiku. Dan aku akan melindunginya sebagaimana orang lain melindungi apa yang berarti banginya._

Tulisan Yoh terhenti saat dia menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap. Dengan buru-buru, dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia lalu menyimpan kertas tadi di kamarnya dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Malamnya, Anna begitu heran melihat Yoh yang terus tersenyum. Padahal dia sudah diberi latihan keras darinya hari ini. Dan Yoh juga tak terlihat lelah membereskan makan malam. Tapi, Anna tak mempersoalkannya. Karena senyum Yoh membuat Anna merasa nyaman.

Mungkin Anna tidak akan tahu apa yang ditulis oleh Yoh mengenainya. Tapi Anna tentu bisa melihat kasih sayang Yoh hanya baginya. Dan Anna pun punya caranya sendiri untuk memperlihatkannya. Dan itu juga hanya untuk Yoh.

**End**

**Yay! Akhirnya aku bisa nulis fic Shaman King! I did it! Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali menulis fic Shaman King. Soalnya, manga kesukaan itu Shaman King. Hidup Shaman King! Bagiku, Yoh dan Anna itu adalah pasangan yang sangat manis .. aku jadi ingin menulis di fandom ini lebih banyak lagi. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan review yang akan sangat membantuku. Review, please? :)**


End file.
